


That time that The Doctor and Ianto actually met

by Blood_under_my_finger_tips



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Journeys End, No Cyberwoman, Not Canon Compliant, this should have happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 03:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5727508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blood_under_my_finger_tips/pseuds/Blood_under_my_finger_tips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>//The Doctor and Ianto met at Canary Warf and this is a little interaction they had when they saw each other on the screen during Journeys End//</p>
            </blockquote>





	That time that The Doctor and Ianto actually met

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally something I thought up when I was half asleep. so excuse the format and anything that doesn't make sense. then again its Doctor Who, nothing makes sense anymore. XD

“Ianto”  
“Doctor”  
This was said with a curt nod to one another and then with a confused Jack.  
“Wait you two know each other?” Jack said clearly puzzled.   
“We met, briefly answered” Ianto.   
“Excuse my briefly turned in four months after I dragged you away from Canary Warf, where you were trying to save your not girlfriend.”  
“She was my girlfriend and it was briefly as that four months I barley saw you as you dropped me off on a spa planet a couple light years away and then buggered off saying you’d be back in a week.”  
“It was for your own good, might I add,” The Doctor retorted. “And it was four months because I knew you would need the recovery after what happened.”  
“Yes but why else” Prompted Ianto  
“And I may have got kidnapped by small furry creatures from Alfasantori”  
“Which…” Ianto prompted still.   
“Which then apologised almost immediately but wouldn’t let me go until they were satisfied I had recovered the ‘trauma of being kidnapped’. Hence it technically wasn’t my fault and didn’t you have a nice time on that planet.”  
Ianto was muttering something around the words ‘not’ and ‘point’.  
Throughout this exchange the rest of the onlookers were utterly confused.   
“You never told me you met the Doctor!” Jack exclaimed.   
“Well it never came up did it? Shh Jack.”  
“I didn’t say anything.” Jack replied though with a sly smile on his face.   
“You were thinking it and anyway don’t we have a planet to save?” Asked Ianto, eyebrow raised.  
And thus, that conversation ended.

**Author's Note:**

> I may make this into a series but don't count on it. I have half a mind to write some little drabbles about their meeting, Iantos time on the spa planet, maybe another meeting after this, I don't know. I'll what happens when I'm next half asleep and I feel inspired.


End file.
